


Our Love Will Outshine The Moon

by Poison_Love_Words



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Love_Words/pseuds/Poison_Love_Words
Summary: Over the long years Thor has decided his attention will be on the safety and well-being of his clan.  He's never claimed a mate and has no intention of ignoring his duties to go about finding one now.Then as his second enters enemy territory and brings back a little surprise Thor finds himself drawn to their newest problem, otherwise known as Loki.  For the first time in his life Thor has someone to call his own.  There is just one problem, someone else has laid claim to Loki, and they are ready to start an all out war to get him back.Regardless of Loki's own wishes. Who only wants Thor.  Well Thor, a library, conditioner, and Tony Stark to stop calling him princess.





	1. What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Despite what the summary might hint at this is just an excuse to write fluffy kinky smut. I need something light after working on my other fic. 
> 
> Also regardless of appearances Loki is NOT underage. He is just wee small and most people mistake him for a teenager.   
> All mistakes are my own, unlike the characters they belong to Marvel ... or is it Disney now?  
> Anyway Enjoy!

The air was heavy with the promise of rain. With any luck the storm would bring with it some much need relief from the oppressive heat. It had been weeks since the last rain shower and the city streets were foul with the stench of sweat and anger. Thor watched from this building’s roof as people scurried about below. It was both amusing and disgusting to watch them attempt to avoid one another while not appearing to do so. He can’t believe he had ever been one of them, regardless of how long ago it was.

“Thought I’d find you up here.” Steve’s voice startles Thor out of his musings. 

“You are back early. I thought for sure Tony would finally take his head out of his ass and welcome you into his clan.” He turns his back on the morals as he regards his second.   
He takes in the man’s haggard appearance. His typical meticulously styled hair is a dirty mess. There appears to be smudges of dirt on his face and ripped clothing, which is also covered in what smells to be vampire blood. All of which was highly unusual for the man, especially when returning from his rendezvous with the Iron clan. 

Tony the leader of the clan was courting Steve, not very well, but that was to be expected of a vampire less than 300 hundred years changed. Steve was less than 100 years turned himself but was nowhere near as unorthodox as Tony. It was through sheer charm and brute strength the young vamp acquired his own clan. That and as a mortal Tony had been rich beyond measure.

“Have you declined Anthony’s claim?” Thor is saddened at the thought that such a promising relationship might be no more, but he can think of no other reason for Steven’s sudden and early appearance.

“No actually, we were going to come ask for your approval before we were waylaid. Thor … I need you to listen to me.” Steve stops to take an unneeded breath and lock eyes with Thor, “I need you to listen to everything I have to tell you before you go downstairs.”

His interest is immediately piqued; here is a man he’s know for close to a century. Who is barely recognizable in his torn and dirty clothing, and for the first time ever giving him demands while meeting his eyes. In his younger years Thor would have killed someone for less, but now all he does is scowl and nod his agreement.

“Okay, good. Okay.” Steven looks like he wants to pace but stops himself from showing his leader such weakness. Instead he stands rigidly to his full height and begins to dictate his report, “Upon my arrival to the Iron Clan I was greeted by the clan leader himself. He outlined our schedule, and we conducted clan business. The visit was progressing as intended,” Steve stops to clear his throat and would have blushed if possible.

“Continue, so far I see nothing to warrant the current conversation.”

“I am getting to that.” Steve lower his voice, “Would think after a couple of thousand years you’d develop patience.” Steve resumes his story as Thor gives him a warning growl, “On the fourth day of my visit, Iron Clan Leader Tony set forth his intentions to officially end our courtship in bonding. He had the full support of his clan and my acceptance. We decided to forgo the rest of our planned trip to return and seek your consent of our bonding. We decided to travel via the subway to avoid daylight and still have access to sustenance. We did not realize that one of the tracks was under construction and we were to be diverted,” Steve pauses at this and licks his lips nervously, “the new line took us through the – “

“Oh Norns Steve! Don’t tell me-“

“Sakaar Clan territory.” Steve finishes as Thor curse in every language he’s ever learned.

“Tell me their clan leader was unaware of your unauthorized visit.” Thor pleads to the old gods that these lovestruck idiots didn’t instigate a Clan war. 

Steve toes his boot on the gravel at their feet, he lowers his head, “He was unaware,” before Thor can let out the air he’s unconsciously pulled into his lungs Steve continues, “at first.”

The air crackles with electricity as Thor stalks around the roof, “At first? What do you mean at first?”

“We may have inadvertently kidnapped the clan leader’s thrall.”

Thor stops his pacing and the air is once again still, he stands perfectly immobile as he regards his soon to be dead second. Within the blink of an eye Thor has Steve by the throat held over the edge of the roof. The drop wouldn’t kill him, but it would be painful and take days to heal. 

“I believe I must have misheard you.” Thor’s voice is nothing but a growl, his accent slipping in his fury, “It sounded like you said you’d took the Grandmaster’s thrall.”  
Steve might not need to breath, but he did need air to speak, “you … ww..would..vetoo.”

This is not the response Thor was expecting. It makes him loosen his grip enough that the other man breaks free and jump back to the roof. Steve glares at Thor and rubs at this throat. His expression is calm without an ounce of regret. 

“This is foolish of us both, why don’t you just see for yourself what happened.” Steve moves to look Thor in the eyes again.  
“Stop. I will allow this.” Thor turns his back on Steve, only to come face to face with him.

“Thor, I am giving you permission. It is the best way for you to know what happened.” Steve moves to touch the taller man but thinks better of it.

“Fine, but do not come to me when your head feels like it is going to split open.”

“Noted.”

Before Steve can say anything else Thor locks eyes with him again, this time letting his guard down he slips easily into Steve’s mind. They are on a platform, it is dim with more than half it’s lights out. Thor can see in the dark easily and looks around. The memory is clear and detailed, being fresh in Steve’s mind Thor can even see the auras of the people around him. Steve’s gift, something that will fade from a memory given time. Down one of the tunnels there is movement and as Steve looks that way a green aura can be seen down the tunnel. Thor frowns as he notices the threads of blackish-blue mixed in with the deep green. The thrall? The aura is much too small to belong to a grown man, a woman perhaps? 

Tony says something to Steve and they jump off the platform to enter the tunnel. Walking toward the individual they’ve spotted Tony calls out a greeting and suddenly the unknown vampire is rushing at them. Steve is quicker to react and grabs the vamp by the back of their shirt. Thor is unable to get a look as Steve and the vamp trade blows. They fall to the ground and the smaller is punching any part of Steve they can reach. Then Tony is grabbing one of their attacker’s arms as Steve stand to hold the other. This does not stop the attacker from struggling and snarling as they try to break free.

Thor moves until he can see their face. He assumes them to be a woman with the long dark hair and slight build. Sucking in a breath Thor realizes this is no woman, nor are they a man. In front of him is a child. A child that seems to be staring at him in wonder. Which is impossible, this being a memory and all. Although, as Thor continues to observe the child he quiets. Tony and Steve look to one another before attempting to talk to the youth. Thor is too preoccupied with studying him to pay any attention to what is being said.

The child looks to be no older than 15, he stands at about Steve’s shoulder and is long and lean. His long black hair falls in tangled waves around his face. There are a few strands covering his unearthly green eyes. Thor must hold himself back from trying to move the hair. The child’s clothing is dirty and torn, and much too large for his slight frame. A rumble starts in Thor’s chest as he fights his urge to gather this youth in his arms. He feels anger building in his gut as he realized the youth has no shoes and has probably been starved. The Grandmaster has obviously broken Clan law and turned a child. Knowing Grandmaster sending the youth to live in the tunnel was a punishment for some perceived slight. How long has he kept the boy from being discovered? How long has the boy been forced to serve the insane clan leader? 

Pulling out of Steve’s mind Thor clenches his fists and punches the door behind him. Despite the door being made of metal Thor’s fist passes through it like water. How could he turn a child?! A teen who will forever be stuck between childhood and adulthood. He will deal with Grandmaster later.

“Take me to him.” Thor’s voice is nothing but a low thunder, a feeling more than actual words.

Steve for the first time ever fears the old vampire master standing in front of him. Not letting his fear show he moves to take Thor to their newest acquaintance.


	2. Wait ... What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all heard the saying about assumptions. To bad Tony doesn't seem to remember it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'm going to post a fic before the middle of the night. That day is not today. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> The goal is to post a chapter every other day. Although, it might be longer depending on the whims of my muse. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! Your comments, Kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks are wonderful and I thank you all with a shiny new chapter.  
> All mistakes are my own.

Tony wearily takes a card from the deck as his newest poker buddy eyes him with distrust and a heaping side of loathing. Which is just wrong in Tony’s mind, the little brat has already taken all the cash he had on hand. All five thousand of it. If anyone should be trying to kill people with their minds it was Tony, who was forever annoyed that his gift was nowhere that cool or even useful. He discreetly watched Teen Angst (no too on the nose) nervously shift in his chair as he looked around the living room of the Thunder Clan. Well he couldn’t argue that the convert hotel was clean, spacious, and neat, but it had nothing on the Iron Clan’s housing (if he did say so himself). Still, Silent Bob (already taken) here was looking around like he was waiting to be kicked out. Ahhhh. Shit now Tony felt bad, Grunge Betty (not enough flair) had been found in Sakaar Clan territory. Who knows what sick things the Grandmaster did to the poor kid. 

Okay Stark, it is time to focus; you have one job, get the little card shark to open up. Hell, he was the leader of the city’s (fourth) largest clan, how hard could this be? Okay sure, he’s been reduced to babysitter and a very bad one at that. As of yet, My Little Emo (mmmmm too much of a mouth full) hadn’t said a single word, glared at Tony any time he tried to talk, and looked way too pathetic for Tony to verbally abuse. Damn.Letting out a sigh, Tony debates with the logic of playing cards with the (obviously) cheating urchin while letting Steve talk to the big guy himself. 

Tony had thought that to put the little shit at ease he’d be the one to wait with him, he wasn’t the one covered in the kid’s blood after all. Only after he told Steve he’d be happy to stay with the Ice Princess (ooohhh bingo on that name) did he remember he knew absolutely nothing about children. Sure, he’d rather eat his Italian leather hand-stitched designer shoes than be the one to inform the all might _Thunder God_ they may have (accidentally) ended up in the Grandmaster domain and possible (also accidentally) taken his thrall. Throwing his cards down he’s about to see if the kid would take an IOU when he hears a weird noise. It takes him a moment to place the sound, something familiar from when he was mortal. Then eyes widening he stares at the kid incredulously as he hears it again. 

“Did your stomach just growl?!”

####&&&&####&&&&####&&&&

The five flights of stairs never felt so long as Thor tries not to rush Steve along. Knowing his Second, he was purposely walking down the stairs to give Thor time to process, always the mother hen that one. Thinking over what he’s learned Thor grudgingly admits to himself it was a smart move. He’s not sure what he would have done if he’d see the child right after viewing the memory. There were emotions and desires that were churning around in his head that he did not want to exam too closely, especially with their focus a mere child. Almost disgusted with himself Thor thought about the major problem this child presented, the Grandmaster. 

Thor hadn’t seen the insane old Master in over a millennium, and he very much doubted that in that time period the Grandmaster had changed. The Grandmaster was not only one of the oldest Master vampires, he was also rumored to have magic on top of his multiple gifts. The last time they had faced one another the only reason Thor had escaped was because of the sacrifice of his then second, Sif. He would never forgive the Grandmaster for all the blood that was shed. 

The other Master had taken an instant dislike of Thor when his courtship offer had been refused. In an instant the seemingly kind if unfocused vampire had changed into a raging beast. Sif had seen what was to happen and push Thor out of the way as the Grandmaster sliced off her head instead. In the span of seconds Thor lost the last piece of his humanity and with his anger and grief his third gift had presented. Electricity had wrapped around his body and connected to the Grandmaster. It did not kill him as Thor fled, but Thor heard rumor that thunder storms still cause the bastard to tremble. Thor was fairly certain it was also the only reason there had never been an attempt at a Clan War.

Now once again there was the possibility of a Clan War depending on how thing progressed in the next couple of hours. A small part of Thor really hoped that Steve had a headache for the one he was beginning to feel. It wasn’t really the young vamps fault, although Anthony had some serious explaining to do. As a Clan leader he should have known better than to trespass on another’s territory without consent. 

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairwell Thor and Steve stop as they hear a shout. They share a quick look before running into the lobby. Taking in the scene before him Thor feels the air getting heavy as he tries to control his anger. Tony is pacing the lobby shouting at the child, crowding him into a corner as he rounds on the youth and pushes him back. Thor is unaware of his actions until he’s thrown Tony across the room. Coming back to himself as the rages clears he looks down at the child. He is pressed into the corner, curled up upon himself with his arms over his head.  
Kneeling Thor tries to make himself not seem as imposing as he reaches out to touch the boy. He stops as the same unearthly green eyes from the memory connects with his own once again. Time seems to slow down as they regard one another. Thor feels something brush against the barriers of his mind and gets a jumble of emotions and memories that flicker too fast for him to view. Mostly he gets the sense of loneliness and fear, but then burning brightly there is hope and awe. The boy is utterly still during this brief exchange, his face a mask. 

Then he lets out a loud sobbing gasp, “It’s you!” His voice is rough and Thor winces at the pain he feels as the boy talks for the first time in weeks. 

Thor isn’t given the chance to response as his lap is suddenly full of a warm body. He falls on his ass from the force of the boy colliding with him. Then his arms wrap around the slight frame, and he holds the boy close before his mind catches up with his actions. The boy has tucked his head under Thor’s chin and has his own arms clasped around the larger man, he sighs as Thor’s arms encircle him. Thor is too overwhelmed by the physical contact, it’s been so long since anyone willingly touched him; all he can do is sit there and hold on to the boy. 

He turns as he hears a moan across the room. Steve is helping a dazed Tony to his feet. Tony is covered in a fine dust of plaster and his arm hangs awkwardly at his side. Thor turns his back to them, they are not a threat to the boy now.

“I’m not a boy.” The voice is firm and annoyed, “I happened to have 20 mortal years.” He coughs at the end, looking up to meet Thor’s eyes a smirk on his lips.

Thor is not sure which is more shocking, the boy responding to his thoughts, or the claim of maturity. He regards the b-man in his lap, taking his time to study his features. His lips are thin but have a softness to them and there there are dark circles under his bright green eyes. He is pale, and his cheeks are sunken in. His clothing hangs off him, and a bony shoulder pokes out from the shirt. His hands and feet are long and delicate, although both are covered in dirt and blood. There is the possibility that he is the age he claims, being malnourished could explain his slight form. Thor can test his claim later for now he needs to find out what he can about this stranger, and what happened with Tony. Although, based on the heat he feels radiating from the slight body and heart beat he hears Thor can guess what got the other Clan leader so riled up. 

“Do you have a name ‘not a boy’?” Thor’s voice is soft, and he gives into the temptation to push some hair out of the stranger’s eyes. He feels the small body tense and then relax at Thor’s actions.

The boy (for he is still one in Thor’s mind) gives Thor a bright smile, then his lips are lightly brushing against Thor’s and they both moan at the spark they feel, “I’ve had many names, all but one of them given to me after my turning. I will give you the name I value most, my birth name,” he licks his lips and lays his head on Thor’s shoulder, “you my call me Loki.”

“I’m going to call you a fucking Sakaar blood slut!” Tony yells as he stalks over, his arm is back in its socket and Steve is trying to hold him back by the newly healed limb.  
Loki shrinks away as Tony lets out a growl and moves as if to grab the other man. He isn’t given the chance as he feels his feet leave the ground. As he stares into glowing blues eyes he feels his angry melting into terror. There is a building pressure around him, and he feels snaps of current along his skin. His outburst was beyond stupid, and now he was going to pay dearly for his hatred. 

“Don’t, please.” Loki is clasped to Thor’s side. He doesn’t seem bothered by the electricity dancing over his own skin, “He doesn’t understand and his previous experience has clouded his mind.” 

Thor looks down at Loki, his expression softens, and he drops Tony. Loki reaches up on his toes and places a kiss to Thor’s cheek with a blush. Tony would roll his eyes at the cute public display of affection, but he didn’t want to give Thor any more excuses to end his life. That wasn’t going to stop him from getting answers though. Just what the hell was this kid? He obviously wasn’t a vamp with his heartbeat; a heart beat he was somehow able to mask from them. There was also the speed and strength he displayed in the subway tunnel, which if Tony had been thinking clearly, he would have automatically known Loki was not a blood slave. Trying to fit the few pieces he’s gathered together none of it made any sense.

He watches as Thor fesses over the princess, quietly talking to him and running his fingers along thin arms. In the twenty odd years of their acquaintance Tony has never seen Thor touch another person. Hell, he kind of wondered if the man had a killing touch. There was something about this Loki that just did not make sense and that puzzle was going to drive Tony crazy. 

Letting his frustration out in a loud growl he turned to Loki and before Thor could stop him, he asked, “So Princess, just what the hell are you?!”


	3. Filling in Some Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this! Your Kudos and comments make me want to write faster. 
> 
> There are some naughty thoughts at the end of this chapter. Thor has a small kink.

Once a vampire reaches a certain age there are few surprises left in the world. Humans find new ways to enhance their lives, fight over resources, and great civilizations fall. It has been happening since the beginning of the humankind. The vampire community was probably even worse; being practically immortal does not lend to innovation. Most of the older Clans shunned modern technology and were known to not accept the newly turned, who was any vampire under 300. These Clans tended to be isolated and where slowly dying out, Thor had never been one to follow that path. Although he was one of the few vampires left who remember a time when oral story-telling was the only means of remembering the past. So, there were very few things that surprised him anymore, which makes it even earth-shattering as he learns more about Loki. 

Thor regards Tony with a mixture of annoyance and amusement, not that he will ever admit to that second feeling. Tony was like a kid with a locked cookie jar. He was going to get his damn cookies even if he had to break the jar, completely forgetting there would be consequences to his actions. Thor shakes his head as he regards the other vampire. Honestly, he couldn’t fault the younger vamp, Thor had just as many questions. He also had the patience to wait until after he gets Loki taken care of before indulging that curiosity. Thor is saved from another go around with the other Clan leader by Steve’s voice of reason.

“I’m thinking the more important question is when’s the last time Loki’s eaten,” Steve approaches the little group and address Loki, “Do you like pizza?” 

Loki gives Steve a confused look, “What is this pizza?”

Thor raises an eyebrow at the questions and exchanges a brief look with Steve over Loki’s head. Tony throws his hands up exclaiming, “Who the fuck doesn’t know what pizza is? Have you been living under a rock?!” 

Thor lets out a warning growl as Steve smacks Tony upside the head, “Have you seriously forgotten in who’s territory we found him? In a subway tunnel no less.” Steve huffs at Tony, “For being a genius you can be such a short-sighted idiot.” Steve turns back to Loki, “Ignore him, he forgets he has a fatal case of foot-in-mouth. I’m going to go order some food,” Steve grabs Tony’s arm as he walks away, “I’m just going to take him with me.”

“Oh come one babe! You can’t tell me you aren’t the least be curious!” Tony pleads as they go to the office. 

Thor misses Steve’s reply as the door slams shut. Steve would not tolerate Tony’s outburst, he very old fashioned when it came to manners. Looking down into bright green eyes Thor smiles, “He’s not always so … passionate. Steve will get him to calm down.”

Loki raises an eyebrow, “I do not understand why you are so upset with his questions.”

Thor is taken aback, surely even the Grandmaster abides by Clan etiquette, “Did the Grandmaster not follow visitation rights?”

Loki gives him another confused look as he slowly shakes his head no, “I do not know. I was not … permitted contact with anyone but him.” Thor watches as Loki ducks his head and seems to shrink in on himself, “I am finding I do not know many things anymore.” 

Clan laws be damned he was going to kill the Grandmaster, “Do not worry Little One,” Thor cups his cheek and gently nudges Loki to look at him, “you are away from him now.” Thor feels the touch of emotions brush against his thoughts again as he holds eye contact, “I will make sure he can never harm you again.” 

Thor has always been protective of his people, but it’s never been like this. Seeing Loki slowly give him a shy smile Thor knows he would do anything to make him happy.  
“If you were not angry at his questions, then what was so upsetting?” Loki inquires as Thor guides them over to the lobby’s couch. 

“Here, let’s sit while we wait for dinner.” Thor seats himself and is only mildly surprised when Loki sits down and curls into his side. Thor puts his arm around his slight frame and tries not to purr, “To answer your question, in vampire customs it is disgraceful to ignore the needs of a guest, especially a guest that is seeking asylum from another Clan. To do so means you are either going to kill the guest to hurt the other Clan or you are unable to offer the guest support and will be considered weak. Basically, when Tony placed information gathering over your well-being he was insulting you.”

“He doesn’t see it that way.” Loki said matter-of-factly, “and I am not a vampire so it’s no insult to me.”

Thor can see the logic of what Loki was saying. That didn’t mean he still didn’t want to drop Tony off the roof, but that was nothing new. Besides he had his own questions he wanted answers to, but those could wait until after Loki got some food, and a shower or two. He also need to figure out accommodations for the boy. He stops his mental list as he hears a giggle.

Loki is looking at him with amusement, something wicked glitters in his eyes, “I keep telling you, I’m not a boy.” He moves to straddle Thor’s lap, “You should know, I have been one in a very long time.” Loki frowns as he touches Thor’s face, his eyes searching, “You don’t remember … No that’s not it. Someone took your memories.” Thor feels a brush of despair as Loki climbs off his lap and puts some distant between them. Loki sighs, “well, that does explain some things.”

Thor does not like the sorrow he feels radiating from Loki. He reaches out and pulls him onto his lap, “Loki what are you talking about? Have we met before?” 

Loki nods, “Yes, we grew up together.” He locks eyes with Thor, and Thor is pulled into a memory.

_+_+_+_+_+_  
The sun shines over the clear waters of the lake by the village. Thor is running toward it, shouting Loki’s name as he passes the small forest the grows along its norther boarder. He smiles as he sees the dark-haired boy jump down from one of the trees. Thor races up to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to be here! Mother wanted me to milk the goats before I could come see you.”

Loki’s laugh is bright as he wraps his own thin arms around his friend, “Silly oaf, you know I won’t leave you.” He pulls away and takes Thor’s hand, “Now come on, let’s go before my aunt realizes I’m gone.”

They race off into the forest giggling, still holding hands.  
_+_+_+_+_+_

Falling out of the memory Thor is dazed, that was him as a child growing up off the coast of Norway. He has few memories of his mortal life, something he always thought was a consequence of being a vampire. Now he is realizing his memories had been altered while he was still a mortal. It would explain why he never questioned his lack of memory, but now he can feel the fuzzy edges of the missing moments. He can also feel the memory he just witnessed settle into his mind, filling one of the gaps. These missing memories would explain why Thor is so drawn to Loki.

“All this time and I had no idea,” An unsettling thought occurs to Thor, “Oh Loki, have you been with the Grandmaster all this time?” 

“In a way yes,” he gives a wry chuckle, “but also thankfully not at all.” Loki sees this answer does not please Thor, “It is a long story.”

Thor isn’t give the chance to respond as Tony slams through the office door shouting, “We’ve returned with provisions! Come eat and be merry.” Tony has a few pizza boxes and take-out bags in his arms, he uses the lobby counter and starts to lay out the food. 

Steve comes in after Tony carrying even more bags, “Not knowing what you may like we decided to pick up a variety. That and apparently most places near us won’t deliver, so come get a plate.”

Loki wonders over and eyes all the food laid out. His eyes get big as he realizes how much food they got, “This is more food than I get in a month.” He picks up a plate and begins to add things at random. Steve leaves him to it as he sets up a table for the four of them.

Tony walks over and grabs a slice of the pizza as he eyes Loki’s plate, “That looks entirely too healthy,” he sounds utterly distressed at this, “here this is pizza. You’ll love it.”

Loki eyes the slice he is given like it is going to bite him, “I do not believe that to be true, but I will humor you.” He looks back at Tony who is fighting with the stringy cheese of his own slice, “You are eating?”

“Uh yeah, don’t want it to go to waste.” Tony mumbles with his mouth full. He grabs a few more slices and joins Steve at the table.

“You do know there were plates and napkins?” Steve eyes the greasy food.

Thor walks over and snags his own slice. He feels eyes on him and finds Loki staring at him intently. Sitting down next to him he notices Loki isn’t eating, “Is it not to your liking?”  
Loki looks down at the food and pushes a tomato around his plate, “Can all vampires eat food?”

Tony snorts at Loki’s questions, “only the cool ones.” Steve smacks the back of Tony’s head, “OUCH! What was that for?!” 

“Because kicking you wasn’t working. We just talked about guest rights, seriously Anthony.”

“Oh, that outdated crap.” This time he blocks the slap and sticks out his tongue.

Loki watches the exchange with amusement before he loudly whispers to Thor, “and you call me the child?”

Thor about chocks on his food as he can’t help his laughter. He stops as Steve and Tony stare at him in something akin to horror.  
“Steve, Thor just laughed.”

“Yes, I heard.”

“Isn’t that one of the seven signs?”

“Eat your food Tony. It’ll keep you from saying anything else that might get you dismembered.”

Tony grumbles but takes another bite, “These stupid Clan guidelines ruin all my fun. First, I can’t ask Princess here anything about who or what he is but now I have to answer his questions. Who came up with this shit?”

Steve and Thor both look like they are going to say a few choice words, but Loki beats them to it, “What do you want to know?”

The table goes silent as all eyes turn to him. His busy picking apart his pizza when he glances up and blushes, “I mean you are taking me in without knowing the full story. I do not want to put you at risk.” He locks eyes with Thor as he says it, “Besides it’ll really piss off the Grandmaster which is always a positive thing.”

“Really can’t argue with that logic, so what do you say Point Break?” Tony is practically bouncing in his seat from excitement.

“I forget how stifling the guidelines can be,” he rubs at his chin, “I am loath to admit it, but they are outdated,” he ignores Tony’s loud ‘AHA’, “and it is silly to not learn about new friends.” Loki grins at him and Thor swears he can feel the warmth of it. “I say we finish our meal and let Loki clean up first. Then we can meet in my rooms.”

“I agree, that will give Tony and I time to contact his Clan and let them know what is going on.” Steve pushes away from the table and moves to stand up, “Loki, I need to check, but I think I have some clothing that might fit you until we can go grab new stuff.”

Loki’s eyes shine with tears, “Thank you, I would appreciate some clean clothing, and a shower.”

“That settles it. We’ll meet up in an hour. Loki if you are ready we can find you a room.” Thor waves a good-bye to Steve and Tony as he feels the fear and sadness coming off of Loki, “Loki? Are you okay?”

“I don’t want to be alone again.” He gives Thor a pleading look, “Please, can I stay with you?”

Thor stands up and pulls the smaller body into a tight hug, unconsciously echoing the one from the memory, “Of course.”

Leaving the food out for anyone who may wonder through the lobby, Thor guides Loki up to his rooms. One of the perks of being Clan leader is having first pick of the rooms. Thor chose a suit on the third floor, centrally located so he could be available to his people. It consisted of a lounge area, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. He also mused that it was big enough for Loki to join him. 

As they enter the lounge Loki immediately begins to explore. “This place is huge, and you have so many books!” Thor chuckles as he moves to the bathroom and runs water for a bath. He hears Loki enter the bathroom and lets out a gasp, “Hot water!”

Before Thor knows it, Loki is stripping out of his dirty clothing and stepping into the large tub. He lets out a blissful sigh before he dips under the water and splash up with another sweet laugh. Thor tries and fails not to openly stare at Loki’s naked body. He is thin, much too thin and all sharp angles. His skin is so pale it practically glows, where it is not mottled with old bruises. Thor feels a growl rumble in his chest and see Loki tense.

“Sorry Little One, I do not like seeing how you’ve been treated.” Thor grabs a wash cloth and some body wash, “Come here let’s get you clean.” 

Loki relaxes at Thor’s words and sits up, “You know you use to call me that before.”

“I did?” 

Loki hums in agreement, “You loved the fact that one summer you were suddenly talker than me and have been so ever sense.” Loki stands up as Thor directs him, “I hated it at first, we both knew I’d never get much bigger, but then it came to mean more to us.” 

It is a struggle to focus on Loki’s story as Thor washes his lower half. He wants to learn about his past with Loki, but he also wants to take his firm globes in his hands and bury his face between them. Having Loki turn around does nothing for the lust that is beginning to cloud his mind. For there is the most perfect cock Thor has ever seen. It is framed by a small triangle of dark curls and looks good enough to eat. It doesn’t help that it is small and slender like it’s owner, with the most mouthwatering pair of balls, all smooth and firm. Thor has always love small cocks, he loves how they fit completely in his hand and the wet slide of having one in his mouth. Realizing he is rudely staring Thor quickly moves on to Loki’s legs. He finishes washing Loki’s body and replaces the now grey water.

“Okay now for the fun part, your hair.”

Loki pulls a lock of his dark hair and lets out an annoyed sigh, “He was such a bastard, purposely tangled my hair out of spite.”

“We can fix that, that’s the magic of conditioner.” Thor squeezes out a generous amount and applies it to Loki’s hair. Loki lets out a breathy little groan as Thor works the conditioner through his hair. The sound goes directly to his cock. He finishes applying the conditioner and stands up, he needs to get out of here before he does something he may regret, “I’m going to get you a shirt to wear until Steve gets here. Don’t rinse until I get back.” 

Thor bolts from the room before Loki can see the bulge in his pants. Oh norns, he wants Loki. He wants to claim the smaller man, take him over and over again, until Loki his world consists of nothing but pleasure. He wants to know what he tastes like, and the sounds he makes. It’s more than just lust too. Thor wants to take Loki in his arms and watch him relax into sleep. He wants to learn more about him. 

Grabbing a shirt from his drawers Thor tries to put the thoughts from his head as he returns to the bathroom. He helps Loki get all the conditioner out of his hair, finding it much longer than he originally thought, almost down to the middle of Loki’s back. Loki keeps running his fingers through his newly detangled hair he thanks Thor repeatedly. Thor just smiles at his happiness and tosses him a towel and the shirt he grabbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on OLWOTH: Everyone finally learns who/what is Loki, and his past with the Grandmaster. 
> 
> As always questions and comments are welcomed!


	4. Tell Me a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV as pasts are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you to everyone reading this! Your kudos and comments have warmed my socially awkward little heart.  
> Enjoy!

There were many things in this new world that scared and confused Loki. Thor was not one of them. Being near him calmed Loki like nothing else. It had always been like that when they were growing up, Thor was his constant. Until he wasn’t. Loki had known something was not right when he saw Thor in the tunnel. He was there and he wasn’t, it was like he was back in the waking sleep. Then Thor looked at him and the world righted itself. 

Loki’s own memories were a jumbled mess since he woke up a few months ago. The Grandmaster doing everything in his power to keep it that way. There were times that Loki thought he was still a child, still unchanged, still with Thor. Then there were times he felt like he was still in the horrible waking sleep, trapped and wondering the world aimlessly. The worse was the idea that the Grandmaster finally figured out how to get past all of Loki’s barriers and this was all a dream. He’d dreamed of this before, reuniting with Thor. It was one of the only thoughts that kept him sane in the waking sleep. 

This time he could tell it was real, there were too many imperfections for it to be a fantasy. Thor was a vampire, and although Loki had watched him in the waking sleep, it never seemed real. Then there was Thor’s missing memories. When they were finally reunited Loki had felt their connection frayed, he thought it was a result of both of their changes. He could no longer read Thor’s thoughts without physical contact, just like when he was a child. Worse he was realizing that Thor could not read Loki’s thoughts at all, at most he caught glimpse of emotions. 

Now Loki was idly flipping though a stake of books waiting for the other two vampires. They were an interesting pair, oddly matched yet very fitting. The Ironman was so loud with his thoughts it was impossible not to listen to them, they were very random and annoying. The quiet one was much easier to be around; his thoughts were not intrusive. He liked the two well enough but wished he could have more time alone with Thor. There was so much he wanted to tell Thor … and do with him. The desire was mutual, he was sure, if the fleeting thoughts Loki picked up on as Thor helped him in the bath were any indication. He’d been slightly worried that the changes to his body might have been displeasing to Thor. It had been a needless worry, Thor had always adored his smaller frame and a few less inches, here and there, was not going to change that. 

Loki startled from his thoughts as a loud sound blared from the table next to him. Looking over he saw the shiny square thing, right a phone, was buzzing and playing some music. He vaguely remembered it being a communication device of some sort. Picking the thing up it tickled his hands and lit up with _Steve’s Cell_ written on its surface. Loki was saved from trying to answer the summons by Thor walking in and taking the phone from him. Loki only catches half of the conversation.

“Yes? … Really? … No, go with him and report back to me once things are stable. … Agreed … I’ll await your return.”

Thor takes the phone away from his ear with a frown. After a moment he looks at Loki, “It seems there is was a small mishap at the Iron Clan home, Tony’s second is requesting his return and Steve is going along to help.” Thor sits down on the edge of the bed and picks up one of the gathered books, “I think you missed a few on the shelves.” He gives Loki a smile, “I’m not sure when they will be returning so it is just us for now.”

Loki tries to maintain a calm demeanor as he internally jumps for joy. Here is his chance to see if he could help Thor gain back those memories. He wanted his friend and lover back, there was a constant ache where the missing bond should be. Did Thor have that same ache? Or was the bond erased along with his memories? There was also the possibility that the bond had faded over time, it hadn’t been completed after all. 

“What it like … being a vampire?” Loki asks quietly before adding, “Do you remember being changed?”

Thor idly plays with the book in his hands as he seems to search for an answer, “At first it was thrilling. I was alone on a hunting trip and gravely injured, I did not expect to survive the night. Then as darkness fell a woman appeared at my camp. She told me she’d seen my fate and now was not my time. She offered to end my suffering if I would be her companion in return. Thinking her mad I agreed.” Thor puts the book down and moves to lean back against the headboard, unconsciously shifting closer to Loki, “I awoke some time later and the world was changed. My senses were sharper, I was stronger, and my body no longer needed to take in air. I traveled with the woman, Natasha, for many years. At first, I thought she had wanted someone to bed her, but when I approached her about it she only laughed and said I was not her type,” Thor chuckles at the memory, “She helped me understand my new abilities and taught me Clan laws; showed me how to use my first gift and how to feed from a human without killing them. One night I came back to our dwelling and found her gone. She left a note saying it was time for use to go our separate ways. I continued to see the world without her, learning everything I could from other master vampires. Eventually I settled down here and began to teach young vampires. Over time many of them decided to stay and I was soon head of my own Clan.” Thor pauses and realizes he has been running his fingers through Loki’s long hair, “Sorry.” He murmurs as me begins to shift away.

“No, stay. Please.” Loki pleads, enjoying the closeness.

“Alright,” Thor resumes his spot holding Loki. _How could I ever forget you_ he muses as he lets out a sigh in frustration, “Will you tell me more about you, about us?”  
Nodding his head in agreement, “There are things even I still do not know but I will tell you want I can.

We grew up in a small fishing village near what everyone knew to be enchanted woods. It was forbidden to enter the woods for any reason. I was raised by my mother’s sister after my parents were found dead on the edge of the forest. Everyone spurned us, and my aunt blamed me for their death. You were a few years old than I, and already the golden boy of the village. One day as I was running away from another beating you followed me to the edge of the woods by the lake. I thought you were going to torment me like all the other children, instead you were more interested in climbing trees with me. After that we were near inseparable, even after all the other children began to shun you too. 

Then one night, when we were almost young men, coming back late from the woods we over heard my aunt and your mother. They were shouting at one another, your mother accused me of bewitching you. My aunt scoffed and told her I was a useless changeling and had no more power than any other human child. They continued their argument as you took my hand and we ran back to the woods. I was afraid you were going to leave me there now that you knew the truth. Instead you held me close and asked why I had never told you. I had feared the loss of your friendship more than anything. That night as we held each other I showed you my true form and you kissed me for the first time.

After that night our friendship grew into something more. There was ever more talk around the village about my spell over you. How I would be the ruin of the town, but you didn’t care. We would spend endless hours going over all the fey we knew. Although I had always known I was fey, I never learned what kind exactly. Exploring the woods we never turned up another fey and always left wondering. During this time the villagers had decided they had enough of my pranks and control over you. They waited until it was time for your first solo hunt, the one that ushered you into manhood. The night before we were to meet by the well, but my aunt had locked me in the root cellar. I must have been far enough underground that I could no longer feel you and knew you wouldn’t be able to sense me. She went in my place and told you I had finally been taken back by the fey. I broke down as she gleefully told me you had accepted the lie and returned to the hunting cabin.

Time passed, and I was left in the cellar as the village debated on what to do with me. Many wanted my death, but the elders feared the old gods’ retaliation. Then a traveler told the village elders that he would take me off their hands and even pay them for it. Soon though, as you had yet to return, more and more people demanded my death. Your campsite was found but you were nowhere to be seen. The elders fearing there would be needless blood shed forced my aunt to accept the stranger’s offer.”

Loki stops as the memories become too much for him, the loneliness and fear overwhelming him once again. Then he feels Thor’s hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles as he mumbles nonsense words meant to comfort. It was so like the Thor he remembered that Loki let out a chocked sob.

“Oh, my Little One, don’t cry,” Thor pulls Loki into his lap wrapping him up in his strong embrace, “Daddy’s here and he won’t let anything happen to you.”

Loki can only bury himself into Thor’s chest as he becomes overjoyed at hearing Thor calling himself ‘Daddy’ once again. The joy is short-lived as Loki realizes it was an unconscious slip and Thor was not aware he had said it. This only makes Loki even more determined to get his Thor back.

“I’m okay, just need a moment,” Loki mumbles as he regroups, “you are the first person I’ve told the whole story. Funny how you are in most of it.”

“Aye, it would probably be a much shorter telling if I could recall my involvement.” Thor’s accent is much thicker than before and Loki wonders if maybe sharing their past is helping him remember on some level.

“I’m only just now getting to a part without any of your involvement, you oaf!” Loki grouses in semi-fake ire, he leans back and crosses his arms, pouting at the big man.

Thor raises an eyebrow at the display, “does someone need a break?”

Loki smiles at the teasing tone, “No, I am almost done anyway,”

Thor nods in understanding as he pulls Loki back to him, offering him comfort as Loki begins again.

“The stranger had me bound with a hood placed over my head as he collected me from the cellar. I was too grief-stricken thinking you dead that I did not put up any fight. We left the village on a ship, one going to a far-off land. I learned that this stranger was a vampire and he took great joy in telling me he how I was going to be his little virgin bride.”

“Virgin?!” Thor’s voice is tight with outrage, “we had not… we didn’t … I thought you said we were lovers.”

Loki blushes hotly, “We had engaged in many pleasures two bodies could enjoy, but we were waiting to complete our bond when we could be free from the village.”

There is a moment of silence as Loki watches Thor process everything, then realization lights his face, “We were going to runaway that night,” Thor looks to Loki for confirmation.

“Aye, you were never to go on your hunting trip. We were leaving on one of the ships that night.”

Time seems to stop as Thor sees flashes of that night. 

Waiting by the well with his stomach in knots. A sudden feeling of agony as he can no longer feel Loki in his mind. Anger as Loki’s aunt lies to him. 

The anger only increases as he realizes another implication, “that bastard is going to die for touching you!” Thor growls out through clenched teeth, he is going to make him pay for touching what was his.

“As much as I appreciate the macho caveman display you might want to wait until I tell you the rest,” Loki fails to keep the lust out of his voice, good thing Thor is too wrapped up in calming down to notice.

“Fine, I’ll plot his slow death later.” Thor sounds petulant as he pulls Loki closer.

“As I’m sure you’ve already guessed, the stranger turned out to be the Grandmaster,” Loki ignores the growl, “he took me because he’d heard talk of the little changeling and wanted it. He was confident with his gift of emotional manipulation I’d be a willing and useful mate. Once we reached his territory he decided to turn me first then seal the bond. I think his hunger saved me, if not for that he would have sealed the bond first. Instead he learned an unfortunate side effect of attempting to change me. It seems that instead of turning me into a vampire I was given some of his lifeforce. He grew older in a matter of seconds while I de-aged. To say he was displease was an understatement, he raged that I had tricked him. Once he realized that not only had he aged, but I know also possessed his emotional manipulation, he decided I was too much trouble. The only problem was he also wanted what I’d ‘stolen’ back. Ultimately, he found a vampire that could place people in a trance. They called it the waking sleep. It is like the person is locked in their head, unable to move or interact with the world. I was put in this state as the Grandmaster searched for a way to get back his years and gift. Over time he forgot about me, I’d been placed in some storage trunk of all places. Then a few months ago he found me again. I was awoken and locked in an underground room until I was able to escape.”

“All those years you were trapped?” Thor eyes are filled with such sadness.

“Yes, but I had learned how to leave my body.” Loki plays with a lock of hair, “I was able to use our unfinished bond to see you.”

“I wish I’d known, maybe I could have pulled you out sooner.”

Loki shrugs, “Honestly, I had no idea how much time had passed until I escaped. I didn’t even know the Grandmaster moved his Clan to the New World.”

“Still to be with that madman for so long,” Thor sits up and locks eyes with Loki, “you are never going back there, I evoke visitor rights and offer you asylum under Clan law.”

“Ummm … Thank you?” That sounds like a good thing, but Loki is not completely sure.

Thor chuckles as he tucks a lock of hair behind Loki’s ear, “It means that you are now consider a member of the Thunder Clan and have no obligation to any other Clan.” Cupping Loki’s cheek, “It also means I am putting forth my bid to court you.”

“Even though I am not a vampire?” hope blooms in Loki’s chest.

“Courting is not limited to only between two vampires.” 

“What does courting entail exactly?”

Thor smiles, “What ever we decide. It is more a formality to ensure you can stay with me. That and with the protection of Clan law he can be killed on sight if found on in Thunder Clan territory.”

Disbelief was waring with delight as Loki did the only thing that make sense, he kisses Thor. Unlike their previous kiss this was no quick press of the lips. This kiss steals the breath from Loki’s lungs as he feels Thor nibble on his bottom lip. Loki may have initiated it, but Thor quickly takes over. Licking into Loki’s mouth he purrs as their tongues dance. All too soon Loki pulls away when the lack of air becomes overwhelming. Gasping he meets electric blue eyes and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on OLWOTM: Memories of passion lead to new discoveries.   
> Sorry for the longer wait time. Got stuck without my laptop. Shouldn't be so long next time.


	5. Breaches and Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!  
> If you have read this story before than you might have noticed some new tags. How did I forget to tag for blood on a vampire fic? Anyway there is a bit of violence in this chapter if you do not want to read it skip the section between the +_+_+_.
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this! Your Kudos and comments really brighten my day.  
> Enjoy!

_+_+_+_+_+_  
“Ohhh Daddy it hurts.”

A small body is spread out on white sheets. Blue skin dewy with sweat as slender hips moves restlessly. His small cock is wet with precum and flushed indigo as it hardens. 

“Shhhh Little One. Daddy’s got you.”

Large hands roam over the body, stopping to rub at pert lilac nipples. 

“Please. Please … Daddy! Uhhhhh … yes! Your hands feel so good!”

The hands encircle the slight hips as a thumb presses behind delicate balls. The body trembles and almost completely arches off the bed as the other hand encases the tiny member and begins to squeeze and pull on it. 

“See baby, Daddy knows what you need. Now lie back so Daddy can make it all better.”  
_+_+_+_+_+_

Thor wakes up with a gasp. He is confused as he finds himself alone on his bed. The dream was so vivid he can still smell the musky sweet scent of arousal. He finds himself hungry, in more ways than one, as he remembers the small body. _Loki’s_ small _blue_ body and feels his fangs lengthen. It had to be a memory, one of when they were young. That must have been Loki’s true form, and by Norns was he beautiful. He’d have to see it again once he finds the little changeling. 

Currently it seems the room is empty, Loki nowhere to be seen. It takes an effort of will, but Thor manages to retract his fangs. He’ll have to feed soon, he briefly wonders what Loki would taste like. Feeling disoriented and scattered, Thor sits up and sees there are still stacks of books all around. The last thing he remembers is a feeling of exhaustion as he lays with Loki. They had been making out like teenagers, all urgent kisses and wandering hands, and then … nothing. His head doesn’t ache so much as feels cottony and thick. Thoughts flitter in and out of his awareness, almost like someone battered his mental walls and left them a mess … oh fuck … The Grandmaster.

Fumbling with his phone from the bedside table Thor sees he’s missed a few calls from his security. Hitting redial a slip of paper flutters to the floor. Ignoring it for a moment when he hears Valkyrie’s clipped tone, “I was about to send Banner up to your room, we’ve had a breach.”

The fog was slowly lifting as a rage began to boil, “How long ago? Any idea who?” 

Valkyrie shouted to someone on her end before reporting, “It looks like someone from the Sakaar Clan tried to enter the building through the roof about 40 minutes ago. It seems there was a hole in the door that weakened the barrier.”

Thor cursed in a language long forgotten, “Do you know who? Have you sent a team up to strength the barrier?” Thor was furious with himself, he should have known better than to leave a physical hole. An experienced vampire could use it to breach a Clan’s home.

“Wanda and Vision are up there now reinforcing the wards and Wanda mentioned attempting a reveal. As it stands we think it was Hela, and you know what that means.” 

Electricity crackled under his skin, his control a thin thread. Unconsciously taking a deep breath Thor reigned in his gift, not wanting to destroy another phone. Hela was Grandmaster’s second and the most depraved and cruel vampire Thor had ever had the misfortune of encountering. She was responsible for the legend of the Blood Countess and the first vampire to create a blood slave. The only reason there wasn’t a kill order on her was because many thought she was already dead. Thor knew better, she was content to be the Grandmaster’s secret weapon. Spending her time doing all the dirty work of the Sakaar Clan. If she was on his territory that could only mean one thing, the Grandmaster was going to declare war.

“Send out a warning to the Clan, everyone needs to be on guard. They need to be ready to evaluate the city.”

“Do you think that necessary?” Valkyrie cuts him off.

Thor refrains from pulling rank, instead he says one word, “Asgard.” His voice is barely a whisper, but he knows she heard him.

“I’ll contact Steve and alert the other Clans.” Her voice has a hollowness to it that Thor hasn’t heard in many years, “Once Wanda and Vision finish I’ll alert you.” There is a long pause, “Maybe it wasn’t her, it could have been a lone vampire seeing an opportunity.”

Feeling the weight of years filled with death and loss Thor’s own voice is rough, “Maybe. Keep me updated.”

With that he hangs up and sets the phone down with exaggerated gentleness, to make sure he doesn’t throw it through the wall. He thought he’d have more time before the Grandmaster made a move. How did he know Loki was there? Even with the weaken wards Loki should have been safe from detection. Unless …

Unless the botched turning still resulted in a claiming bite. Loki wouldn’t have known about it, not being a vampire, and his hatred of the Grandmaster would make the claim incomplete. Only strong enough for the Grandmaster to use it to track Loki, but why hadn’t he used it when Loki first escaped? 

Thor stands up and feels something under his foot, the slip of paper. Picking it up he see one word written in a neat scrawl: **underground**. It’s as if his brain finally wakes up, he remembers how Loki is shield when underground. That is why he stayed in the subway. He must have felt the Grandmaster and ran to the basement. 

Racing out of the room and down the stairs Thor enters the basement. It was once one large room for storage and laundry. After Thor bought it he sectioned it off to give security a base, the other three sections were blood storage, a rec room, and the archives. Bypassing security, Valkyrie would have mentioned if Loki was there, Thor made his way to the archives. Opening the door Thor felt a flood of relief, Loki was curled up on a love-seat in the corner. He looked so small and delicate curled into a tight ball. His eyes twitched as if in dreams, a frown tugging at his lips. Thor was by his side in an instant as he let out a sound of distress.

“Loki, baby come on wake up.” Thor brushed his hair out of his face. Loki lets out a whimper and tries to make himself even smaller. Thor feels terror clawing at his skin, he half expects to see his flesh split under the pressure. Pushing the emotion aside Thor sits on the loveseat and gathers Loki in his arms, “You are safe Little One. Follow my voice, I need to you come back now.”

The terror clears leaving behind confusion as Loki sits up. He looks at Thor as if seeing him for the first time, clinging to him as if afraid he’ll vanish. Thor sees the dream that gripped Loki, a present from the Grandmaster.

_+_+_+_+_+_  
The room is bright, and the scent of fear permeates the air. Thor is facing off against Hela, they are both bloody. Hela taunts Thor before throwing one of her darkness blades at him. A cry from behind has Thor distracted and the blade sinks into his gut.

“Now Kitten look … yeah … Now see what you’ve ah done.” The voice is loud, ring out around the room, “I knew that … uhhh … yeah that you liked me best.” Loki is pressed to the Grandmaster, his naked body covered in thin lines of blood. The Grandmaster licks along one on his neck letting out a purr, “Sweet …. Mmmm … always so sweet. I’ve learned, you know, learned more about you Kitten. We are going to have such… mmmm … oh such fun. Yeah, now just watch, watch as Hela gets rid of the trash.” 

Loki lets out a heaving sob, his knees giving out as his head is forced to the side. The Grandmaster holds him up, one arm wrapped around his neck while the other roams over his chest, painting the pale skin red.

Hela stalks to Thor, “Well now, it seems the mighty Thunderer has been brought to his knees by a little darkness.” Her laugh is loud and jarring, “Do you taste like the rain?” Quicker than a snake she strikes out, long pointed nails ripping out Thor’s throat. Blood pours from the wound. Pulling his struggling body toward her she licks up his neck, slamming her mouth against his in a brutal kiss. Pulling away she laughs again, “If I had known you’d taste this good I would have done this long ago.” She sinks her fangs into the wound, drinking her fill. The bleeding slows as Hela tosses his body to the ground letting out an almost hysterical laugh as his body turns to dust.

A scream filled with anguish rings out, echoing in the large room. Loki struggles in the Grandmaster’s grip, unable to land any blows in his current position Loki tries to pry the hands off his body. He is slammed into the wall, one hand around his throat.

“Oh Lo Lo. Look at … look what you made me do. Ah but yeah … you do have a … a point. Let’s not put too much ah um ceremony on this.”  
_+_+_+_+_+_

Thankfully the dream ends there. Thor presses his nose to Loki’s hair and breathes in that same musky sweet scent from his own dream. Loki seems more aware as he shifts in Thor’s lap, loosening his hold. Thor swallows a groan as he feels his fangs lengthen again. Tring to move Loki away Thor knows he won’t be able to retract his fangs again until he feeds. 

“You don’t have to go get a bag of blood,” Loki’s voice is honeyed, “Feed from me.” He straddles Thor’s lap, shifting as if to get comfortable but Thor can feel the mischief. Smirking Loki rolls his hips as he takes off the shirt Thor lent him, he’s bare under it. Thor buries his nose in Loki’s neck, purring as he runs his hands along silky skin. 

“As tempting as you are, I do not want to add any years to my age.” Thor growls out, nuzzling the soft skin along Loki’s neck. 

Loki lets out a moan and tilts his head back in offering, “Gah silly Oaf, that only happens if you try to turn me. My blood is no more dangerous to your age than a human’s.” Grabbing a fist full of Thor’s hair, Loki tugs on it pushing his mouth harder against his neck, “Bite me Thor, Claim me.” 

With a growl Thor sinks his fangs into Loki’s neck and he is lost in the spicy taste. The blood is rich, slightly thicker than a human’s and no coppery tang. A purr rumbles in Thor’s chest as he takes a few mouthfuls of the spicy warm blood. Never has blood tasted so sweet. Feeling his hunger dissipate, Thor nicks his own tongue and presses it to the bite. Running his tongue along Loki’s neck he feels a tingle along the back of his neck. He only pulls away when he feels the bite close. Running his tongue over his lips, making sure to catch any stray drops Thor admires the claiming bite. 

Looking up into Loki’s face Thor feels himself harden at the look in his eyes. Loki’s eyes are dark and half-lidded, his cheeks are flushed with his lips slightly parted. Unable to resist those lips, Thor takes Loki’s mouth in a demanding kiss. He leaves no part of his mouth unexplored, before biting on those tempting lips, wanting to show his claim on them. Feeling Loki’s hands on his pant’s fastenings, Thor nips and kisses down Loki’s neck. His hands move down Loki’s body, one stopping to pluck and pinch perk nipples. His other slides over Loki’s hip, running fingertips up his inner thigh. He mouths as the claiming bite, feeling arousal pool in his stomach as he listens to Loki let out needy little sounds. 

Then it is Thor’s turn to let out a groan. Loki has his pants undone and has his hands wrapped around Thor’s very interested cock. Loki shift out of Thor’s hands and falls to his knees in front of him. He takes the hard member in his hands as he wraps his lips around the head. His mouth is hot and moist and oh so tight. Sucking on the head Loki beings to stroke the shaft, rubbing his thumb just under the crown. Thor fights to keep his eyes on the tantalizing sight before him, Loki’s lips are stretched thin as he slowly takes more into his mouth. He moves one hand down to play with Thor’s heavy balls. He knows just how to drive Thor wild. Pulling back Loki rubs his tongue over the head teasing at the slit. He sucks hard as he lowers his head again, Thor feels light headed as Loki swallows. Pulling away Loki licks and sucks along the underside before he laps at Thor’s balls. He runs his tongue over them, teasing as he sucks on them before pulling them into his mouth. He alternates between mouthing around the sack and licking back up to play and tug on them. Thor can feel them tightening as his orgasm approaches. Taking the head back into his mouth Loki bobs his head a few times as he hallows his cheeks. 

Thor tries to warn Loki and pull him away. Loki bats his hands away and pushes the head of his cock into the back of this throat. Thor loses it as he feels Loki’s throat tighten around him. He’s boneless as Loki swallows and pulls back. 

In a move so fast Loki misses it Thor trades places with him. He pulls the smaller man to the edge of the couch and rubs his cheek along his inner thigh looking his fill at the hard and weeping little cock. Loki shifts above him letting out a breathy little whimper. His balls are drawn tight and smooth, putting one leg over his shoulder Thor licks and sucks on them. He wraps a hand around the hard shaft, almost completely covering it in his large hand. Wanting a taste, he licks a line up the underside and around the crown. Finding the taste salty and almost tangy Thor finds he wants more. He sucks and licks at the head as he slides a finger along the shaft and into his mouth. Once it is wet he lightly runs it over Loki’s ball and up his cleft. Loki’s hips buck as Thor rubs against his tight little pucker. Thor hums around his mouthful as he presses at the tight ring of muscle. Loki is panting as he clutches at Thor’s head. Releasing his mouthful Thor rubs his beard-covered check against Loki’s thighs as he mouths behind his balls. Lifting the other leg over his shoulder Thor delves between Loki’s cheeks, finding more of that addictive taste. He flattens his tongue and presses it against the pucker. Loki begins to mew and tries to shift his hips. Finding himself trapped he lets out a gasping whine.

Needing more Thor points his tongue and circles around the rim, wiggling it around until he feels the muscles loosen. Dipping his tongue into the gripping heat Thor groans. He feels the muscles clench as he pushes more of his tongue into the tight hole. He feels Loki tug on his hair and knows the smaller man is close. Thor seals his lips and sucks, Loki shouts and wiggles his hips. Shoving his tongue back into his clenching heat Thor pushes a fingertip in alongside and rotates it around. Loki wails as he cums, his release painting his stomach white. Thor cleans up the mess with his tongue, savoring the heady tastes. Sitting back on the couch he pulls a limp and dazed Loki on his lap. Picking up the shirt Thor helps Loki back into it, running his fingers over his bite. 

“Is it like that every time you feed?” Loki’s voice is raspy.

“No, it was probably the claiming bite.” Thor nuzzles said mark, lightly nipping at it.

Loki groans, “You need to stop that unless you want to go again.” Letting out a sigh as Thor moves away, “So does this mean were married now?” 

“More like engaged, you need to bite me for it to be a complete bond.”

Loki wrinkles his nose, “Do I have to drink your blood, no offense but there are other fluids I’d rather have.” He run his tongue over his bottom lip and he glance down.

Thor lets out a laugh, “You need to break the skin and add a few drops of your blood. No blood drinking.” 

“Shall I do it now?” Loki runs his fingers along Thor’s neck.

Thor grabs his hands and places a kiss on its palm, “Not yet, we need to figure out how strong the Grandmaster’s bond is with you.”

Loki has a look of horror, “I’m bonded to him?!”

“Not in the same way we will be. Based on what you told me he might have created a weak link.”

Loki is quiet for a moment, playing with the hem of his shirt, “Is that how he found me? I could feel him last night when you passed out. I couldn’t wake you and knew if I got underground he wouldn’t be able to see me.”

“He wasn’t able to enter my mind, just bashed against the walls a lot.”

“I hope he has a splitting headache now.” Loki crosses his arms and smirks.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Thor smiles at him with a wink making Loki blush, “Alright, where did he bite you. I don’t remember seeing a mark last night.”  
“Here,” Loki pulls his arm out of the shirt and lifts it, pointing to a crescent of scar tissue, “He wanted it some place I could hide it from other vampires. Didn’t want them knowing I was claimed.”

“Aye, you’d have been turned against your will and he didn’t want others to see the mark.” Thor looks at the small scar. 

“The bite changes with different intents?” Loki arches an eyebrow.

“There are three types of claims: a bond, a servitude, and a blood slave. Based on what you told me he was going to do a servitude bond, you were unwilling, so it could never be a bond.” Thor runs a finger over the raised skin and smiles.

“Good new?” Loki looks at Thor with hopeful eyes.

“The claim is old and unwanted, the one I started is already unraveling it. You should be free of it within the next 48 hours.” Thor doesn’t bother hiding the joy in his voice, Loki would have felt it anyway.

“So, in two days I’ll finally be free of him.” Loki lays his head on Thor’s chest and murmurs, “Well at least you have books down here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time time on OLWOTM: What happens when you leave a bored Loki alone with ancient spell books?
> 
> Comments and questions are always welcome!


	6. If You Give a Loki a Laptop … He’s Bound to Look up Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Okay so, I couldn't help myself when I titled this chapter, even though it does kind of give part of the plot away. This story also is getting a bigger cast than I originally planned, but the focus will still be on Thor and Loki.  
> Now that summer is coming to an end updates will probably be once or twice a week. On the bright side they should be longer chapters with lots of kinky vampire sexy times.  
> As always thank you all so much for your kudos and comments!!  
> Enjoy!!

Hour 1

All too soon Thor is called away to talk with security. He presses a kiss to Loki’s lips and promises to return as soon as possible. Leaving he wonders if it is wise to leave someone he barely knows in a room filled with the collective knowledge of vampire lore and history. Although, he realizes it’s not that he doesn’t trust Loki it more that he has an unsettling feeling Loki is a force of chaos. There is a vague sense of a still forgotten memory that Loki can and will create mischief if left to his own devices. With a smirk Thor adds: find ways to amuse Loki, to his ever-growing mental list.

Smoothing his face into its normal façade of calm and strength Thor enters the room dedicated to security. The room looks like what one might expect from a hotel security office, there was a bank of monitors along one of the walls that showed various entrances and parts of the hotel. There were a few tables and chairs with maps, blueprints and other sheets of paper, and there were people milling about going through the papers and looking at the monitors. What ruins the appearance of normalcy is the lake that is on the wall, a red tinted lake. Then as one looks closer, books on warding and sheets of paper in languages unknown to humans litter the tables. 

Thor walked over to what they called the lake. In actuality it both a portal and an alarm system. Wanda had created it, mixing different magics together until reality bent to her will. If there was ever someone who Thor was ever grateful was on his side it was the outwardly meek witch. Her magics were the stuff of dreams and nightmares. At first Thor was wary of her, she smelled of boundless power, but over time he came to see she only wanted to be part of a family, one that accepted her and her vampire mate, Vision. Now decades later they were Clan, still odd to be sure, but a part of Thor’s family.

Looking at the red gleam of the rippling service of the lake Thor knew it was a bad omen. He had a basic understand of the alarm system, different colors meant different types of threats whereas the texture indicated the intensity of the threat. Red was a vampire and the ripples meant it was a mid-level concern. The part that worried Thor the most was the threads of black scattered across the surface, the same threads Steve had seen in Loki’s aura.

“Glaring at it won’t make a difference,” the soft voice is amused, “If you are ready I was able to determine the intruder.”

Thor looks over at the witch standing next to him. She gives him an unidentified look as she touches the lake’s surface. Rings expand out from where her finger connects, and as they spread a picture begins to take shape. 

It’s the roof and there is a figure crouched down at the door. It takes a moment for the rings to dissolve as Wanda removes her finger. Thor steps closer as he examines the image and feels both relief and dread course through him. The figure is not Hela, in fact it isn’t even a vampire. Instead Thor is looking into the face of Tony’s previous lover and Hela’s latest blood slave, Pepper Potts.

Hour 4

After reading almost ever book in the archive Loki found himself growing bored. At first it was interesting to learn more about a history he knew next to nothing about. He wanted to know more about this new Thor, one who was still his Thor and yet a completely different creature. Thor wasn’t as carefree as the teen Loki remembered. He also didn’t seem as boisterous or naïve. In a way Loki felt like he was a relic of the past, remember a time long gone. Although he remembers his time spent in the Waking Sleep it feels like he went to sleep on that ship and woke up here. The world completely new and his life way more complicated.

Sighing he shoved the book he was currently looking through, _Vampire Attributes: Gifts or Curses?_ His mind was over stuffed with information, much of which still didn’t make sense. Maybe he’d see if Thor could shed some light on the gaps. Standing and stretching, he decides a walk would be a welcomed distraction. He wasn’t restricted to the archives, just the basement. Figuring he’d be back to the room eventually, he left the books on the table. The basement was quiet and empty as he exited the room. If there was anyone in the basement they were probably in the security room. Loki had peeked in curious, but found it filled with too many people. He was still getting use to be around other people and felt apprehensive of being a group of more than four people. Wandering away from the security room toward the other end of the basement Loki found two doors past the archives.

One mark **Blood** was a room he feels it best to leave alone. The other did not have a name plate. He places his hand on the door and gets a sense of contentment. Opening the door, he finds a dark room, he remembers that the light can be controlled by switches along the wall. He feels the wall until his hand bumps over one, he turns it on and shrieks. To be fair the other person in the room shrieked first and Loki response to the sudden noise. 

“Jesus kid, my heart beat there for a moment,” The man sitting on the couch, apparently reading in the dark, gives Loki an appraising look, “I haven’t seen you here before, are you Carla’s kid?”

Rolling his eyes, this whole kid thing was really getting tiring, “No.”

“Okay? Who are you here with then?” The man makes a move like he’s pushing glasses up his nose even though he isn’t wearing any, “Did you sneak in here? That might be possible with Wanda doing her voodoo thing to the Lake. Don’t tell her I said that. Wait, do you even know Wanda?”

Loki finds himself liking him, his mannerisms and babbling softens his attempted harsh stare. The thoughts from the other man are also very peculiar, it was almost like listening to two people. Deciding that getting to know him would give Loki something to do he makes himself comfortable on a chair next to the couch.

“I’m Loki, or the troublemakers as most of you have taken to calling me.” He watches as the other man’s eyes widen and give him another once over.

“Huh, I thought you would be taller,” The smile takes the sting out of the words, “I’m Bruce, the resident doctor, security IT, and heart throb.” 

Loki stares at him in confusion, “I thought vampire hearts do not beat.” 

Bruce bursts out laughing, before he realizes that Loki’s confusion is genuine, “You’ve never heard that term before?”

Loki shakes his head, “It seems there is much I do not know.”

“So … you really were in stasis?”

“If you mean the Waking Sleep, then yes.” Loki can practically see the questions flittering around Bruce’s mind, “Go ahead and ask me.” 

Bruce’s eyes glow green for a moment, “What was it like? Do you remember it all? How did you feel when you returned? Where you aware of your surroundings?” without the need for air Bruce prattles off the questions in quick session, “Hey, how do you know English? Is it true you stalked Thor?” Bruce looks like a child waiting for a present once he finishes.

“Are you finished?” Loki’s voice is filled with amusement as Bruce nods in agreement, “Well, it was like being stuck in that moment before you fall asleep and your mind is still aware, but your body is unresponsive. I remember bits and pieces, mostly just feeling lost. When I was awoken it felt like I had just gone to sleep. When I was outside my body I could see my surroundings but was unaware of everything when I was in my body. I can acquire new information when I touch someone, mostly language and practical skills. Thor was the only person I could see from the Waking Sleep, well him and the Grandmaster. It was safer to watch Thor.” He gives Bruce a smirk as he finishes.

“I have so many more questions.” Bruce inches forward on the couch, reaching for something, “Can I document this?”

Loki arches an eyebrow but nods in agreement. Bruce lifts a flat rectangle object, one that Thor had as well, off the table in front of him. He opens it and runs his fingers over half of it. Loki moves to sit next to him intrigued by the device.

“What is that?” He asks in wonder.

Bruce blinks at him for a moment, “Oh. Ohhhhhh! This is a computer, or a laptop, it is a device we use to store and retrieve information. It’s kind of like a reference book, notepad, communication device, and entertainment system all in one.”

Loki’s other eyebrow arches, “All that in this tiny thing?” He picks up the laptop and looks it over, “Magic has really advanced.”

Bruce laughs, “Not quite magic, at least not what you are used to. This is a technological advancement.” Bruce stops and gives Loki a look, “you said you can gain practical knowledge?” Loki nods, “it might be easier if you just pulled the information out of my brain.”

“Okay, just focus what you know about this thing.” Loki reaches out and touches Bruce. He can hear the dual thoughts and finds that Bruce’s mind is separated into urges and rationales. Not wanting to get sidetracked Loki finds the information and returns to his own body. The information takes a few moments to process, and they sit quietly as Loki assesses the data. 

“For all the myriad of uses for this device and it still goes back to sex.” Loki isn’t sure what to think about that.

“Can’t help human nature.” Bruce’s eyes flash green again. He looks like he is about to say more when he cocks his head to the side, “It sounds like I’m needed in security. Tell you what, I’ll leave this here with you until I get back.” He hands the laptop to Loki, “try not to break it.” 

With those parting words he’s gone, and Loki has the whole world at his fingertips.

Hour 5

The argument is on its third go-around and still no agreement has been reached. Thor felt like he should have a headache. He sorely tempted to pull rank and be done with it, there is somewhere else he’d rather be currently. One problem what pulling rank is that demanding obedience has never been his style of leadership. The other problem is that Valkyrie and Wanda both make value arguments.

Valkyrie wants to wait and see if the Sakaar Clan makes another move. She feels that with the updated wards and everyone on alert it would be safer to go to ground and wait for the other side’s next move. This is not a plan Thor is in full supportive of, but he understands why Valkyrie wants to wait and plan for their defense.

Wanda is of the opinion, they should contact the Council and the Iron Clan. It would be advantageous to have the additional support. The Council could deal with Sakaar, finally, and the Iron Clan aid would strength their defenses. Thor’s just not sure he’s ready to tell Tony Pepper is involved. 

He feels that some combination of the two would be the best for the Clan when a soft voice interrupts them.

“Why not just toss the boy back to the Grandmaster and all this drama can go away.”

The entire room goes quiet as the air become heavy. Everyone stares at the newcomer with disbelief. The air practically crackles with the electricity dancing across Thor’s skin. The newcomer pays it no attention, instead glaring just below Thor’s eyes, “Isn’t that what you do unwanted things, Thor? Toss them aside.” She arches a brow at Thor.

“Jane now is not the time for your pettiness.” Valkyrie growls at Jane her fangs gleaming.

Jane ignores her as she approaches Thor, “Oh but he isn’t unwanted, not yet.” She runs her hands over his chest the current arching away from her. She leans in close, “Still need to fuck him raw, don’t you?” Her voice lowers to a purr, “then when he’s ruined you can pass him around to all your friends.” She licks along his neck, scraping her fangs just enough to mark his skin. Before Thor can grab her, she pulled away from him.

Bruce has her in a one-handed hold as he drags her back. Jane screams in rage, thrashing in the hold. Valkyrie approaches and grabs the woman’s legs. Jane almost lands a kick before she is held tight.

“Don’t let them do this to me lover! I need you. Can’t you see that we belong together?!” Jane screams at Thor. 

The lights flicker, and her screams become piercing. Just before Bruce and Valkyrie drop her to cover their ears, Wanda approaches, “Sleep.” She tells the other woman as she touches her forehead.

Immediately the screaming stops and the lights return to normal. Valkyrie returns to her spot with a nod from Bruce. He picks up Jane and carries her from the room. Wanda walks up to Thor and slaps him on the arm with a scowl, “Damnit Thor, you can see into people’s mind for goodness-sake and you still slept with the gift crazy vampire.” She throws her hands up and turns away from him. 

Valkyrie just smirks as he shrugs, “You know I don’t like to cause people harm or invade their privacy. Besides she didn’t seem crazy at first.”

Valkyrie snorts, “They never do. This is why they say not to fuck on the first date.”

Thor crosses his arms and growls at the two women, “Not that my sex life is any of your concern, but we didn’t fuck on the first date.” The women share a look before both giving him an annoyed look, “Don’t give me that look. She used her gift on me,” Thor pauses looks like he’d be blushing, “I was helpless against her … determination.”

Thor rolls his eyes as the two break down in laughter, “that’s some gift if she got you all hot and bothered for a woman.” Valkyrie says between laughs.

“At least you caught on before she formed a bond.” Wanda says while wiping a tear from her eye.

“You do realize that most Clan leaders would have you exiled for this?” Thor grumbles as the women regroup.

Valkyrie lets out another small chuckle, “Yeah and most Clan leaders would know not to mess around with the Clanless vamps.”

Thor can only growl. She is right, his entanglement with Jane was a result of his own arrogance. Thankfully he learned his lesson very quickly. 

“Yes, yes never play with the crazy vamps, lesson learned. Now can we please come to an agreement with how we are going to proceed?”

Hour 6

The internet is for porn. Or so some song goes, and Loki was apt to believe it. He’d only been using it for about an hour and after finding it lacking in consistency with vampire lore (i.e. mating) he began to research porn. It was purely for academic reasons. He was curious after he heard Bruce’s other self whisper such filthy deprived things (only a few of them did he want to try with Thor). There were many things Loki learned in his research, mainly how not to Google and there were many many many different ways to find sexual materials and aids.

He was overwhelmed with images of all manner of individuals in positions that looked more painful than fun. Humans could be very creative when they so desired, and it seem that many of them desired a lot. Loki also learned there were places one could purchase all manner of pleasure items. With something called a credit card people could have these items delivered to their homes. So much easier than when he was a child, lube sounds like a gift from the Norns. Then the best thing happened, he found kink themed porn. There were so many different things to search for and filters to apply. He had known that what Thor and he did together was not the absolute norm, but he never realized it was a ‘thing’. This new world was beginning to have more and more appeal. 

Browsing the various videos that populated on his screen with his newest search criteria Loki didn’t see the door open or the large vampire enter. He was oblivious to the other man leaning over the back of the couch and staring at the computer screen. What he did finally notice was a low rumble emanating from behind him. With wide eyes he turns around and finds himself staring into electric blue eyes. His mouth goes dry at the look directed at him.

“What do we have here?” The voice is thick with lust, “It looks like someone is being a very naughty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H'okay so here's a question for everyone: Tony has a gift that he feels is useless. Any thoughts as to what this gift might be? I have one in mind but wanted to see what other ideas people had. 
> 
> Next time on Our Love: Just how kinky are vampires? Tony and Steve return from the Iron Clan not ready for the bomb that is about to go off.


	7. Wizards are the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> It's been a while. Hopefully not too long. My goal is to have weekly updates going forward, but that might not always happen. Just know that I won't abandon a fic, but there could be long stretches of time between chapters. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments! They always brighten my day. 
> 
> Without further ado,  
> Enjoy!

Walking out of the security office Thor felt every one of his 3,000 odd years. They had finally come to a sort of agreement. Wanda would contact the Council while Bruce would call Steve and give him a warning about what to expect when he and Tony returned. That was not a meeting Thor was looking forward to. He grumbled to himself as he entered the lounge but stopped as soon as he noticed Loki. The dark-haired man was engrossed with a laptop, so much so that he didn’t even glance up as Thor closed the door and approached. Loki’s eyes were wide, and his cheeks were flushed. His heart beat was steady if slightly elevated, although as Thor took a breath his scent was strong. 

Thor arched a brow as he got a look at the screen, for someone who’d only been recently introduced to the modern world Loki seemed to be adapting quickly. At least, in regard to computers and internet searches. If not for the spike of arousal Thor would have been tempted to laugh. Instead he let out a possessive growl as he leaned into Loki’s space.  
“What do we have here?” He questions as if in one of those cheesy porn videos, “It looks like someone is being a very naughty boy.” The look directed at him goes from shock to lust in the span of a heartbeat, distracting enough that Thor forgives himself for his horrid dialogue.

“Is this the part where I say ‘oh no Daddy! I’ll be a good boy for you’?” Loki smirks back at Thor.

Thor blinks at him for a moment before he gives a little grin of his own. He pulls the computer out of Loki’s hands as he sits next to him. Loki lets out a startled squawk when suddenly Thor is next to him. It is quickly silenced as Thor claims his mouth. Thor groans into the kiss as Loki opens his mouth and the kiss turns filthy. Loki crawls into Thor’s lap, the barrowed shirt ridding up, helped along by Thor’s large hand sliding up a soft inner thigh. When the need for air becomes too great Loki pulls away and mews as Thor nibs and sucks at his neck. He tugs on Thor’s long locks and grinds down onto his lap as he feels Thor’s fangs graze his skin. Thor is lost in the feeling of Loki’s small body pressed against his own; his scent intoxicating and the hum of his blood a temptation he can’t ignore.

“Do you think you could please stop rutting like teenagers?” Thor groans internally at the cultured and crisp voice,” It’s a tad unsightly for a Clan leader to be found dry humping in the lounge,” a man appears seated in the chair. His face impassive and long fingers pressed together in front of him.

“You could have waited a few minutes and really gotten a show,” Thor grumbles as he straightens up and helps Loki sit next to him, “no need to be shy about your voyeurism Strange.” Thor gives a flash of fang, “It must get lonely on that high horse.”

“I see you’ve been hanging around with the Iron Clan leader again,” Strange intones with what could almost be an eye roll, “To think I had thought you were the intelligent one. Only to find out you are consorting with the Sakaar Clan.”

“That’s enough of the aloof and mighty wizard act Stephen. No need to put on airs for Loki.” Thor snorts as Strange finally gives into a small smile and reclines in the chair. 

“You ruin all my fun,” Strange lets out an exaggerated sigh, “to think I traveled all this way to share potentially vital information with you.” 

Thor scoffs at the wizard as Loki watches the exchange with amusement. Dr. Stephen Strange was a practicing wizard and keeper of the Histories. He was a longtime friend and ally of the Thunder Clan, regardless of what imagine the wizard tended to project. He liked to portray himself as a cultured and reserved high wizard who was perfectly content to be a hermit in his fortress. Instead he was a constant visitor to the Thunder Clan, one who seemed to like popping in at the worst possible times. Thor secretly believed Strange really enjoyed the slight chaos he brought when he appeared while others were … busy. 

“You have the power to create portals through time and space,” Thor smiles at the wizard with a shake of his head, “coming here is no more a hardship to you than walking out of this room.”

“Yes, well seeing your ugly mug can really take it out of me.” Strange gives a bright smile as Loki lets out a peel of laughter.

“Alright, alright you’ve had your fun.” Thor tries and fails to look annoyed, “So what world ending catastrophe are you here to report now?”

Strange glances over at Loki before answering. His look is appraising, as if he is not sure of what exactly he is viewing. Loki feels a brush against his mind, but it is gone before he could do anything about it. He isn’t able to read the wizard; although he can still feel some emotions leak through, mostly awe and curiosity. 

“Recently I felt a shift in the magics. They have been fluctuating for days now,” Strange leans forward as he speaks, “and that until a few hours ago I had no idea why they were so chaotic.” Thor glances over at Loki as Strange talks, “I have been monitoring the magics closely and about six hours ago a spike of raw magic originated from this location.” Strange arches his brow with a knowing look, “any idea what could have caused that spike.”

Thor isn’t sure why, but he gets the feeling he should be feeling guilty, “That may have been around the time I started a bond with Loki.” He furrows his brows, “but I don’t know why that would create a spike of magic.”

Strange seems to be waiting for something more; glancing between the two on the couch, with a growing air of concern he slumps back in the chair, “Oh this is too much.” He rubs a hand over his face, “Of course you’d both be oblivious.”

Thor shares a look with Loki, “What don’t we know?” He unconsciously pulls Loki closer to him.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but Loki isn’t human.”

Thor’s shoulders relax slightly as Loki replies, “Duh, that’s not new information.” 

“You had us scared there for a moment Stephen,” Thor adds but stops his next comment as Strange clears his throat.

“That’s not all,” he glances at Loki, not meeting the other man’s eyes, “Loki, it seems that you are the last living Gorgon.”

“I’m a what?” Loki stares at the wizard, disbelief coloring his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you've read my other fic you know that I have Strange as a nasty horrid person. In this one he is going to be more fun and a lot less crazy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next up: So Loki's a Gorgon ... what does that even mean?!


End file.
